10 Formas de Passar o Tempo em um Hipermercado!
by Rukiazinha
Summary: Estrelando dessa vez Gaara e Ino \õ/! O que será que eles aprontam em um hipermercado? xD reviews?


10 Formas de Passar o Tempo em um Hipermercado!

Estrelando...Gaara e Ino \õ/!

Legenda:

_em itálico,são as formas..._

**Pessoa qualquer: **Oi peshe boi (x - fala do personagem.

**- se joga da janela e se chama de Isabella (?) -** - ação do personagem.

**Boa leitura o.o**

* * *

_1 - Pegue 24 caixas de preservativos e põe em vários carrinhos, aleatoriamente, quando a pessoa estiver distraída._

**Gaara: -enxe uma sacola com preservativos-**

**Ino: **I'm barbie girl...lalalah ** -andando toda contente pelos corredores distraída com o carrinho-**

**Gaara: -põe quatro preservativos de uma vez- ** fufufu... **-sai como se nada tivesse acontecido...fazendo o mesmo com o resto-**

_**No caixa...**_

**Carinha que fica no caixa: **O.O!Quantas..! **-não conseguindo falar de tão envergonhado-**

**Ino: -sem notar os preservativos-** O que foi? O dinheiro é meu e eu compro o que quiser! ¬¬

**Carinha que fica no caixa: **Como a senhora é quente O.O_ fico me perguntando se esse estoque é por dia n/n!_

**Ino: **Ai meu filho,eu sei que eu sou! E- **-para do nada e ver os preservativos-**

**Carinha que fica no caixa: **Tipo assim..a senhorita não quer passar lá em casa..sabe como é né..quem sabe..um _créu_

**Ino: ** CÊ TÁ LOUCO!? ISSO NÃO É MEU NÃÃO! QUEM FOI O FILHO DA P (vocês entenderam n.n) QUE COLOCO ESSE C (hehehe .-.) NO MEU CARRINHO?!

**Gaara: -rindo malvado em um canto-**

* * *

_2 - Programe os despertadores para tocarem de 5 em 5 minutos._

_**Na seção de relógios e despertadores...**_

**Gaara: -ajustando tooodos os relógios e despertadores para tocar de 5 em 5 minutos- -sai como se nada tivesse acontecido-**

**Ino: -passando na seção de eletronicos-** Ixi,é verdade ¬¬ Tenho que comprar um despertador,porque o meu último Deus o tenha **-velando o despertador O.o- -Todos os despertadores começam a tocar fazendo uma zoada dos infernos-**_(coitada o.o) _** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh -atordoada-**

**Gaara: ****-se raxando de rir **_**disfarçadamente**_**-** (_que mau o.o)_

* * *

_3 - Vá ao apoio a clientes e pergunta se te podem reservar um pacote de M&Ms._

**Ino: -vai feito perua arrazando no carnaval até o saguão de apoio aos clientes- **Hello, honey **-joga o cabelo para trás-** você poderia... **-se apóia no balcão principal-** ...reservar um pacote de M&Ms para mim **-dá uma piscadela-**

**Atendente: -resolveu ignorar a falta de cultura,e fechou o balcão de atendentes-**

**Ino: -rindo macabra 8D-**

* * *

_4 - Monte uma tenda na seção de campismo, diz aos outros clientes que vais passar a noite por lá. Convence as pessoas a trazerem almofadas da seção têxtil e a juntarem-se a ti._

**Ino: -fazendo um verdadeiro "camping" no meio do hipermercado,com direito a fogueira com papel de extrato de cartão de crédito,a violão da seção de musica-** Eu tinhaá, uma galinhaá,que se chamava- Ey! Você chega mais 'uai',se achegue pra prozar cum eu...vumbora acampar °o°!

**Gaara: **Tá falando comigo ser de outro mundo? '-'

**Ino: **Não..tô falando com o Teddy '-'

**Gaara: **Ah bom **-volta a andar-**

**Ino: ey! ** Volta aqui..vumbora acampar

**Gaara: **Pera...**-sai correndo-****-volta com almofadas de seda-****-põe no chão e se senta,tomando o violão da mão dela-** Ia Ia ooh!

* * *

_5 - Quando um funcionário te perguntar se precisas de ajuda, começa a __chorar__ e grita: "Porque é que vocês não me deixam em paz?"_

**Atendente:** Senhora,precisa,de alguma ajuda,ou auxi-

**Ino: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Saiiiiiiiiiiiii,eu não agüento mais!! Que P#! (hehehe '-') Porque vocês não me deixa em PAZ ÒÓ!**

**Atendente: -Saiu varada dali-**

**Ino: **8D

* * *

_6 - Procure uma faca de trinchar bem afiada. Leve-a com você durante todo o percurso das compras e vá perguntando aos funcionários se ali vendem anti-depressivos._

**Gaara: -vai na seção de churrasco- **cade...ahá! **-pega um facão super afiado,e sai com olhar psicopata-**

...

**Garota qualquer do caixa: O.O**

**Gaara: -voz macabra- ** por favor...aonde vende _anti-depressivos?_ **-põe enfase no _anti-depressivos_-**

**Garota qualquer do caixa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH -sai desesperada correndo-**

**Gaara: **8D

* * *

_7 - Deslize pela loja com um ar suspeito, enquanto canta o tema de " __Missão Impossível__"._

**Gaara: **tchururu..tchururu..tchuru! è.é **-fazendo posição de 'arma' com a mão,fingindo ser detetive-** _(Ohh que fofo °;;°)_- tchururiii, tchururiii,tchuru ù.ú! **-faz 'pow' com a 'arma'-** - Ahá! Matei Ò.o! Muahahaha **-risada do mal-**

**Ino: -atira um pedaço de ferro na cabeça do Gaara-** Hohoho...desistas 8D

**Vendedora: ...¬¬**

* * *

_8 - Se esconda atrás da roupa que está exposta em cabides e quando alguém estiver a ver os artigos grita: "Me escolhe! Me leve pra __casa__!"_

**Ino: -escondida-**

**Garotinha de 10 anos: **Lalala..eu quero uma fita n.n! Foi colocar no rabinho do Jurandisvaldo n;;n! **-despreocupada coitadinha -.- andando solta pela seção de roupa-**

**Ino: ME LEVA, ME LEVA PRA CASA!! ME LEVA! AQUI ÓH AQUI ÓH!**

**Garotinha de 10 anos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH -sai correndo assustada-**

**Gaara: EU TAMBÉM ÓH!! NÃO ESQUECE NÃO..ME LEVA \o/**

**Ino/Gaara:** 8D (_esses dois dão certinho '-')_

* * *

_9 - Quando alguém anunciar seja o que for no alto-falante, se deite no chão, em posição fetal, e grita: "Naaão! As vozes! Outra vez as vozes!"_

**Voz: 'PimBom' atenção,atenção, promoção e pra mocinha..hahai, na seção de eletro-**

**Gaara: NÃÃÃÃO,ESSA VOZ DE NOVO NÃÃÃO...SAIIAM!! PAREM DE ME PERSEGUIR!! SAIII CAPETA!!**

**Povo: O.O' -sai de fininho do hipermercado-**

**Ino: **8D!

* * *

_10 - Vá ao provador de roupa. Fecha a porta, aguarda um minuto e depois grita: "Onde é que está o papel higiênico?"_

**Gaara: -entra na cabine do provador e fecha a porta-**

**...**

**Gaara: ** ah não! Qual é! Cade a p# (de novo n.n) do papel higiênico!?

**Vendedores/Compradores: **Argh x.x **-saindo com nojo-**

**Gaara: **8D

**Owari.**

_**LoL...um GaaIno aew geente...mais louco que o normal o.o!**_

_**Nem sei de onde me veio essa ideia o.o!**_

_**Sinceramente .-.!**_

_**Mais espero que tenham apreciado XD Reviews? °.°**_

_**Pleease x.x!**_

_**B e S i T o S**_

_**e até a próxima**_


End file.
